justinbieberfandomcom-20200223-history
13 September
= 2018 = * Justin Bieber marries Hailey Baldwin without a prenup at the Marriage Bureau in New York City, NY on Thursday. Articles * * * = 2015 = Turnt Mogul x Bieber x Poo @ Trigga show EXCLUSIVE - Blonde Justin Bieber Says He 'Just Chilled' The Other Day EXCLUSIVE - Blonde Justin Bieber Looks Tired, Leans On Bodyguard At LAX = 2014 = * Justin Bieber partying with friends at Hard Rock Hotel in Las Vegas. Justin Bieber with DJ Franzen 2014.jpg Justin Bieber with French Montana.jpg Justin Bieber hanging out with friends 2014.jpg Justin Bieber partying 2014.jpg Justin Bieber partying with King Bach.jpg Justin Bieber with Mazy 2014.jpg|link= New Justin Bieber song playing on Pierre Balian's Snapchat Justin Bieber with Floyd Mayweather September 2014.jpg Bieber with Floyd Mayweather September 2014.jpg Justin Bieber at Mayweather fight September 2014.jpg Justin Bieber walking for The Money Team.jpg Justin Bieber and friends September 2014.jpg Justin Bieber at the Hard Rock pool September 2014.jpg Justin Bieber with the crew 2014.jpg|link= Twitter PierreBalian "This party right now is insane. Thank you JB!!" 2:31 AM (Pacific Time (US)) justinbieber "At the @HardRockHotelLV pool before heading over to see the Champ @FloydMayweather http://shots.com/p/akva7vz3" 4:03 PM KingBach "Working w/ @john gettin everything organized for the fight. Here is @JustinBieber seat ���� http://shots.com/p/5v828svp" 5:27 PM justinbieber "the champ @FloydMayweather #TBE #Mayhem http://shots.com/p/klwnjvwp" 7:37 PM justinbieber "Love you champ @FloydMayweather #mayhem http://shots.com/p/xo4vzagp" 8:17 PM = 2013 = * Justin Bieber calling Madison Beer on Radio Disney. Madison Beer and Justin Bieber Radio Disney Justin Bieber 'robin' on Instagram.jpg Instagram Justin Bieber dancing on stage.jpg|'jonmchu' "Just editing some stuff for Christmas..." via Instagram|link= Twitter IslandRecords "We'd like to officially welcome @JustinBieber's very own @MadisonElleBeer to the Island Records family!" 11:41 AM (Pacific Time (US)) radiodisney "Who is this girl on our vine? I think it's @madisonbeer" 12:36 PM :↳ justinbieber "@RADIODISNEY @MadisonBeer good calling in to talk to u guys today" 1:48 PM Articles * = 2012 = * Justin Bieber is seen leaving the London Studios after recording a performance on 'Johnathon Ross'. He headed back to his London hotel where he met some of his fans. Justin Bieber steps out with red lipstick on his cheek and hugs fan.jpg|link= Justin Bieber with a fan.jpg|link= Justin kisses a fan.jpg|link= Justin Bieber steps out with red lipstick on his cheek.jpg Justin Bieber leaving the London Studios.jpg Justin Bieber Interview Part 1 Justin Bieber Interview Part 2 Justin Bieber Interview Part 3 Instagram Clothes rack.jpg|'justinbieber' "My clothes rack" via Instagram Justin Bieber 'Wow my eyes look too tired, Night' on Instagram.jpg|'justinbieber' "Wow my eyes look too tired !!.. Night" via Instagram|link= Twitter TheRyanBeatty "What the heck?! @justinbieber Covered my song every little thing.. http://viddy.it/RT2uwC this is crazy!" 4:12 AM (London) justinbieber "Bringing back the one time hoodie for some radio interviews. Haha classic" 2:37 PM = 2011 = Justin Bieber and Skai Jackson.jpg Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez with Jessie from Disney.png|link= Note from Justin Bieber to Skai Jackson.jpg Facebook Skai Jackson "Happy that Justin Bieber & Selena Gomez made a surprise visit to our studio today!!!" 3:15 PM (Pacific Time (US)) = 2010 = * Justin Bieber on “U Smile” music video set in Downtown Los Angeles, CA. Justin Bieber - U Smile Justin Bieber "You Smile" Behind the Scenes Justin Bieber U Smile music video set.jpg|link= Never Say Never No Type.jpg Bieber 2010 photo shoot.jpg Justin Bieber sitting on stairs.jpg|link= = 2009 = * Justin Bieber arrives at the 2009 MTV Video Music Awards at Radio City Music Hall in New York City. Justin Bieber meets Katy Perry at VMA's 2009.jpg Sway Interviews P Diddy and Justin Bieber Justin Bieber On His VMA Fashion Picks Justin Bieber attends the MTV Video Music Awards 2009.jpg|link= Justin Bieber attends the MTV Video Music Awards '09.jpg Twitter justinbieber "Hey twitter sorry I was away. Was shooting my new music vid in Nashville and just got to NYC for the VMA's 2nite!! Make sure you guys watch" 11:54 AM (Eastern Time (US & Canada)) justinbieber "Vote RIGHT NOW for my friend and labelmate ASHER ROTH on the VMAs 2nite for BEST NEW ARTIST - see you guys 2nite!! - http://bit.‏ly/bqo52" 4:51 PM chazilla94 "taylor swift just mentioned my best friend jusint bieber" 8:28 PM (Eastern Time (US)) justinbieber "2night is the most amazing night ever! Congrats to @taylorswift13 . I got your back. And I met Beyonce and she told me she loves ONE TIME!!" 11:26 PM = References = Category:Bieberpedia calendar